Zelda's Plight
by TotallyAwesome3858
Summary: Zelda has been captured by Ganondorf and awaits Link. She thinks of the events that span over seven long years that have led up to this moment... Oneshot!


**Author's note: ****The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time is my all time favorite video game. So this is based on Ganon capturing her and the events that follow that in the Ocarina of Time version. Zelda is waiting for Link to rescue her, feeling guilty and remembering the past. It kind of goes from flashback to present.**

_I know he's coming..._

I kept running his image through my head. I knew he would be there... He had to come...

I remember meetng him on that day seven years ago, he was my hero... I was so young, so unprepared for the devistation that would follow. What was I thinking? He was so brave... Accepting a quest from a foolish princess. I had no idea of what powers I was toying with. But all he did was listen to me.

_He has to come..._

He was there, he stayed. He stood and faced the evil man while I ran with Impa. All I could do was give him the key, the Ocarina of Time... But he didn't deserve that... He was too young to understand it's full meaning, just like I was. But he took on my quest. I had no idea what I had done to him.

_Please, Link... Hurry..._

The Sacred Realm knew he was too young... So he was sealed inside... For seven years I lived with te guilt. I knew he was going to come out someday, but I didn't know when. I knew I had to help him, but I didn't know how. Impa had helped me. She trained me as a Shiekah, she taught me about the sages, and she saved both of our lives... I was ready for the day that he would be the true Hero of Time... But was he?

_I'm so sorry, Link..._

The seven long years passed. Impa told me that the Sacred Realm had been opened. But I had to meet him in disguise. I couldn't let myself be captured, he needed my help. So I traveled to the Tample of Time, and there he was... He had grown up into a man. I greeted him as the Hero of Time, but he didn't understand. I explained to him the legend, and the task he had before him. Guilt coarsed though my veins as the words left my lips, "One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand..." When I spoke this to him, all those months ago, I had no idea how hard it would be...

_... Hyrule needs you, Link..._

I met up with him frequently. I knew the songs that would aid him, and I played them for him. I was always hoping to see him again. He was growing into a true hero more and more, everytime I saw him. After each temple, all I wanted was for him to be alive. He looked so hurt to see the future, to see the disasters that happened all over the world. I couldn't spend too much time with him, but I tryed my best to help. I rescued the Zora Princess, who knew the Water Temple better than I. But then he ventured to Kakariko Village... The destruction was heart-breaking... He had to go down into the well, but he was too large. I told him the secret of time-travel, he was after all, the Hero of Time. I waited for his return, and hoped for his safety; I could not accompany him in the past. He was so brave...

_You are the true Hero of Time..._

He had awakened all of the Sages. He traveled across the land of Hyrule, past and future. He defeated awful beasts and risked his own life hundreds of times... All over a princess who knew nothing of what she spoke... I had to see him, to reveal my secret. Despite Impa's warnings, I made my way to the Temple of Time to meet my hero.

_I need you, Link..._

I walked in and greeted the Hero of Time as Shiek. I explained the true power of the Triforce... I shed my disguise. He looked so shocked. I begged his forgiveness, but I had no time. I had to entrust him, with something far more powerful then Ganondorf's evil. The Light Arrow. But then I had to ask him of one more great task, to defeat that evil... The walls began to shake, and the ground rumbled... I was captured... I was lifted away from him while hearing that evil voice...

_I was so stupid. I should have been more careful, I should have known... I will never forgive myself for what I did to Link... I just hope I can see him again..._

Suddenly, the music stopped. Ganondorf was speaking, who was he talking to?

_Link!_

He really did come! He was here, the Hero of Time, weilding the blade of evil's bane. I could say nothing, I could do nothing. I was forced to just stay in my prison and watch.

_Please. Please just let him be okay..._

He battled Ganondorf. He fought against the purest of evil. The King of Evil. And... He was successful, he won. I was freed from my prison and threw myself into his arms. But our time was short, the castle began to crumble around us.

_We just need to keep moving! We'll make it!_

We just kept running. Chunks of the castle walls were flying at us, but we kept going. I used my magic to open the sealed doors, and he used his courage to defeat any enemy that crossed our path. It never seemed hopeless, we were an unbeatable team... And we made it out.

_Link, you saved me again..._

The castle continued to fall until nothing was left but the ruins. We watched it fall. I turned to him. He looked so different, he was no longer the young boy she met that day in the garden...

_What have I done?_

He jumped forward suddenly and sheilded me. I looked over his shoulder to see the rubble starting to stir. I'm not sure what was happening, he told me to stay where I was. He walked towards the ruined castle. Then I saw the beast. The Triforce of Power had taken over Ganondorf... Link drew his sword, but Ganon smacked it out of his hand. It flew through the air and landed at my feet. I picked it up and tried to get it to him, but a ring of fire was cast around them.

_Please, Link, please be careful..._

I could only watch as he battled with that beast. He was so brave. He never gave up. Then he finally got him down, and I was able to help him one last time. I threw him the Master Sword, and held Ganon down with all of my magic... He delivered the final blow and...

_It's over._

The sages came, they sealed Ganondorf away. We watched as he fell out of exsistance.

_It's really over._

I looked over at him, and he looked at me. I took his hand. We were transported outside of the Sacred Realm. I begged him to forgive me, I apologized for everything, I explained everything. I finally began to cry softly. He put one hand on my shoulder and his other hand gently caressed my cheek. I raised my head to meet his eyes. I asked him to give me the Ocarina back, so I could give him the seven years back. He handed it over and I played the Song of Time...

_I'll see you again one day, Link..._

That day was seven years ago. Or was it seven years until that day? It doesn't matter, I'm where I'm supposed to be now. In my garden. Ganondorf never came to the castle to gain my father's trust. Hyrule is a wonderful place again. But then I heard something that didn't belong, something that nobody has ever heard before.

"Hello, Princess Zelda."

I turned to see a boy wearing all green clothing, accompanied by a fairy...

**Not too bad, right? Tell me what you think?**


End file.
